


I Would Do Anything;

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was amazed at the surprise gift that Steve had given him?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Would Do Anything;

*Summary: Danny was amazed at the surprise gift that Steve had given him?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

The day was over, & it ended up great, No one got shot in the field, The case was solved quickly, & sufficiently on that day, Everyone was happy too.

 

When the two men got home, Steve went to get his gift for his lover, & gave it to him. “Danno, This is for you”, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. Danny smiled, as he opened the envelope. He knew that he found the right person to be with.

 

“This is amazing, Steve, Thank you”, He said, as they shared some kisses in between, & they wouldn’t let up on each other, til they broke the kiss. They looked at each other with such love, that it never gets boring between them.

 

“I would do anything for you, Danno, I would do anything for you”, The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at him, “I love you”, he said. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other. For the rest of the time, They were together.

 

The End.


End file.
